Rik Wilson
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Long Beach, CA, U.S. | career_start = 1981 | career_end = 1988 | draft = 12th overall | draft_year = 1980 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues }} Rik Wilson (born June 17, 1962 in Long Beach, California) is a retired American professional ice hockey defenceman. Playing career Rik Wilson played junior hockey with the Kingston Canadians of the Ontario Hockey League from 1979–1982, appearing in 151 games, scoring 172 points (54 goals-118 assists), and in 16 playoff games, he had 14 points (2G-12A). Wilson was drafted by the St. Louis Blues in the 1st round, 12th overall pick in the 1980 NHL Entry Draft. He also spent 4 games with the Salt Lake Golden Eagles of the CHL in the 1980–81 playoffs, getting 2 points (1G-1A) in 4 games. He stepped right into the Blues lineup in 1981–82, playing in 48 games, getting 21 points (3G-18A), then had 3 points (0G-3A) in 9 post-season games as a 20 year old. In 1982–83, his numbers slipped a bit to 14 points (3G-11A) in 56 games and spent some time with the Golden Eagles once again, getting no points in 4 games. Wilson spent most of the 1983–84 season with the Blues, getting 18 points (4G-14A) in 48 games, but went pointless in 10 playoff games. He also spent 6 games with the Montana Magic of the CHL, getting 3 assists. In 1984–85, Wilson would achieve a career high in points at 24 (8G-16A) in 51 games. He also had an assist in 2 playoff games. Wilson began the 1985–86 season in St. Louis, and after 32 games, he had 4 points (0G-4A). The Blues then traded Wilson, along with Joey Mullen and Terry Johnson to the Calgary Flames for Eddy Beers, Charlie Bourgeois, and Gino Cavallini on February 1, 1986. Wilson would only play 2 games with the Flames, going pointless, before he was sent to the Moncton Golden Flames of the AHL, where he had 6 points (3G-3A) in 8 games. On March 11, 1986, Wilson was on the move again, this time to the Chicago Blackhawks, as the Flames traded him to the Hawks for Tom McMurchy. The Blackhawks assigned Wilson to the Nova Scotia Oilers for the remainder of the season, getting 9 points (4G-5A) in 13 games. In 1986–87, Wilson spent the season with the Nova Scotia Oilers, getting 21 points (8G-13A) in 45 games, and had 4 points (1G-3A) in 5 playoff games. For the 1987–88 season, Wilson moved to the Blackhawks IHL affiliate, the Saginaw Hawks, where he had 9 points (4G-5A) in 33 games, and earned his way back up to the NHL, playing in 14 games with Chicago, earning 9 points (4G-5A). In 1988–89, Wilson went overseas to play in Europe, where he suited up for EC Villach SV in Austria, where he recorded 60 points (17G-43A) in 45 games. On July 19, 1989, Wilson decided to sign with the St. Louis Blues, and played in 15 games with the Blues IHL affiliate, the Peoria Rivermen, getting 5 points (1G-4A) before being released. He then went to Europe once again, playing for ESV Kaufbeuren in West Germany, getting 9 points (2G-7A) in 9 games. In 1990–91, Wilson played 2 games for the New Haven Nighthawks of the AHL, getting no points, while playing the rest of the year with EC Villach SV in Austria once again, getting 58 points (13G-45A) in 44 games. In 1991–92, Wilson spent the year in Italy playing for HC Auronzo, recording 35 points (13G-22A) in 24 games. He then made a brief appearance with the Fort Wayne Komets of the IHL, going pointless in 2 games in 1992–93. Career statistics Awards *OHL First All-Star Team (1981) External links * * Category:Born in 1962 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Fort Wayne Komets players Category:Kingston Canadians players Category:Moncton Golden Flames players Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:Nova Scotia Oilers players Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:Saginaw Hawks players Category:Salt Lake Golden Eagles players Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Villacher SV players Category:ESV Kaufbeuren players Category:HC Auronzo players Category:Montana Magic players Category:Retired in 1988